


Los problemas de Peter Parker

by SagVillanueva



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SagVillanueva/pseuds/SagVillanueva
Summary: Peter es el dueño de una floristería a la que Tony siempre le compra un ramo de las flores más hermosas que nunca vio, siente de alguna manera, que esas flores son solo para él y tiene razón, Peter sufre Hanahaki a causa del amor que le profesa al millonario. Sin saber que aquella enfermedad le merma la vida a Peter, Tony le pide ser quien provea de flores el día de su boda, esto da como consecuencia una melancólica interacción entre los dos que amanezca con la muerte de Peter.
Relationships: Starker - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Nunca el mismo diseño.

Peter se enorgullecía de poder darle a Tony un arreglo siempre diferente, algunas veces en base a un color, otras de acuerdo al clima del día, e incluso, como broma personal había ocasiones en las que se inspiraba en su propio humor. Y excepcionalmente, ocurrían días en los que su estado emocional y el clima parecían ponerse de acuerdo.

Ese día Peter se sentía gris y el cielo convenientemente lloraba sobre la ciudad a grandes y pesadas gotas.

Tomó la decimosexta flor y la colocó en el medio de aquel ramo que, entre los matices verdes, rosas y el pecaminoso rojo, se contrastó como la reina de aquel arreglo.

Era hermoso y doloroso.

Decoró a modo de detalle con un listón de organza grisácea; era tan bello como perfecto, sin demasiado color, ideal para un día lluvioso como ese, sobretodo, para la ocasión y destino de su perfecta creación.

Sonrió orgulloso del resultado final pese a que el orgullo siempre era fugaz; un breve momento de satisfacción masacrado por la decadente y cruel verdad que se escondía detrás de todo.

Pero solo Peter sabía eso.

Aquella decimosexta flor era única, no existía en el mundo ninguna igual ni parecida, no poseía un nombre pero sí significado: amor.

Era de un blanco engañoso que a la luz del sol se disfrazaba de un moribundo arcoiris, de un inmaculado blanco que en medio de la oscuridad siempre podía resaltar. Tan mentiroso que juguetonamente se teñía de mil colores y ninguno en específico; y de un virgen —casi santo—blanco, que el mundo parecía no ser digno de él.

No crecían en ninguna clase de tierra, ni en ningún tipo de ambiente, o, en ningúno que el hombre pudiera cultivar a consciencia.

—Demasiado aburrido si me lo preguntas — interrumpió una voz masculina que Peter conocía demasiado bien — incluso para ti — sonrió sin voltear a mirar al hombre que seguramente yacía recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y la mirada esmeralda tan profunda como severa que solo resaltaba ante el negro de su cabellera y su blanca piel.

—Hola, Loki — saludó —¿a qué debo el honor? Es triste decir que verte por acá es algo raro.

—Vine a ver cómo estás. Hace días que no te dignas a llamarme.

Loki observó a su alrededor mientras el joven se disculpaba sin realmente sentirlo. Habían tallos, pétalos y espinas de flores por doquier, herramientas de jardinería y adornos de casi todas las tonalidades, podría haber sido una vista reconfortante salvo por el paño manchado de sangre que colgaba del hombro de Peter como si éste ya se hubiese acostumbrado a tenerlo ahí para limpiar las gotas carmín que todos los días le iban menguado la vida.

—¿Sigues haciendo esos arreglos para él? Peter, eso es algo…

—Lo sé —cortó la frase finalmente deteniendo su labor y apretando la mandíbula — sé que lo es, pero es lo único que tengo. No tengo nada más, sólo esto.

El moreno suavizó la mirada y tragó saliva. Conocía a Peter desde que era un niño excesivamente amable incluso con las personas que parecían odiar todo y a todos, tal como lo había sido un pobre adolescente abandonado y resignado a ser un desgraciado sin futuro.

Peter no era un hombre que imponía a través de la fuerza o la intimidación, funcionaba con cariño y fe en las personas. Le debía su vida, su trabajo, casi todo lo que Loki era, se lo debía a Peter y a su odiosa manía de creer en él. Y ahora, aunque no estaba de acuerdo en dejarle morir, le debía el creer en lo que Peter hacia.

Aunque eso no disminuia que odiara verle tan decaído, tan frágil y triste; conformándose con las migajas que la situación le daba como si hubiera sido una mala persona en la vida.

—¿Ya comiste? — preguntó ignorando la triste escena — Hay un restaurant nuevo una cuadra más abajo.

—Aún tengo que entregarle este —contestó volviendo su atención a las flores y volviendo al orgullo que le daba saber que era suyo —¿a qué es genial, verdad?

Loki no dijo nada, pero Peter tampoco esperaba una respuesta.

—No sé cómo puedes hacer esto. —podía sentirlo en su pecho, esa desbordante necesidad de reclamarle la poca importancia que le daba a su propia vida. Morir era una cosa, eso lo entendía, pero torturarse de esa manera, ofreciéndole en cada oportunidad un pedazo de su corazón a alguien que no le amaba, era insoportable.

Peter no lo merecía.

—Por favor —rogó el castaño a punto de dejar correr las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos y que parecían ahogarle las palabras. No quería que su mejor amigo, su único amigo capaz de comprender la situación lo regañara, no ese día tan gris ni triste — Por favor —volvió a rogar con la voz rota hundida en mil emociones saturadas en el alma de un joven cuyo único crimen había sido enamorarse.

Estaba apunto de llorar cuando el sonido de una campanilla azotó el lugar.

Ninguno de los dos hombres dijo nada por al menos diez segundos.

Era él, seguro que era él: la única persona a quien uno le dedicaba el alma, y el otro le odiaba por esa misma razón.

—Ve, llegó un cliente — soltó el moreno haciéndose a un lado para dejar el paso libre. Peter se limpió el rostro y las manos y tuvo el cuidado de dejar sobre la mesa el pañuelo lleno de su sangre, luego decidió guardarlo en el cajón, ahí donde Loki tampoco lo pudiera ver.

—¿Te quedarás? — preguntó casi como una súplica — él casi nunca tarda demasiado aquí y la verdad tengo un poco de hambre.

Su amigo ignoró la pregunta, en cambio, tomó asiento en una de las sillas para luego distraerse con su teléfono. Peter sonrió y así salió a recibir a su mejor y más amado cliente.

—Hola niño— le saludó el hombre de barba bien cuidada, saco informal y muy a la vista, playera de los Rolling Stones. Era claramente mayor que Peter, tenía ese aire de madurez que sólo la experiencia de los años otorga, no lucía viejo ni cansado como muchos, era incluso, todo lo contrario: jovial y entusiasta.

—Hola, señor Stark —devolvió el saludo dejando sobre el mostrador de cristal su más reciente creación —aquí está el de hoy. Espero que le guste.

—No creo que alguna vez no me gusten estas flores. —dijo acariciando el pétalo de aquella única flor —En serio, un día tienes que decirme de dónde son—Peter rio, Tony siempre le hacía la misma pregunta pese a que la respuesta que le daba nunca le satisfacía.

La tristeza que minutos antes había estado a punto de traicionarlo frente a Loki, parecía haberse esfumado o incluso sólo haber sido un mal recuerdo. Peter era genuinamente feliz cuando Tony llegaba —como casi todos los días—, a comprar un arreglo con las flores más hermosas del mundo. Sus flores.

—Si le digo perdería a mi mejor cliente y entonces ¿qué clase de dueño sería? —el mayor sonrió.

—En ese caso, niño, eres el mejor de todos. —no había doble intención en sus palabras, de hecho, nunca hubo nada más que la simpatía y amabilidad en cada una de sus acciones desde que conoció a Peter; desde su llegada accidentada a la florería del castaño, sus saludos casuales, sus sonrisas inmensas, su extraña manera de sentirse seguro en aquella florería porque de alguna manera solo ahí se sentía mejor que en su lugar favorito, pero nunca bautizó aquel lugar como eso: su lugar favorito. Nada nunca tuvo un segundo significado que avalara los sentimientos que afloraron en el corazón del florista, y es que, ese era el problema de Peter: enamorarse de la belleza en las cosas cotidianas, en la simpleza de una mirada furtiva o una sonrisa a su causa, y ese problema le estaba costando la vida.

—Señor Stark, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

—Ya te he dicho que me llames Tony, en serio no me van las formalidades.

—Tony entonces, ¿que haces con todos los arreglos que compras aquí? No es que me esté quejando, pero la verdad es que usted no parece la clase de hombre que lleva flores a su novia. —Tony sonrió mostrando en su rostro esa mirada malcriada y pícara que hacía estremecer el corazón de Peter, esa clase de mirada que incita a la travesura pero huye del castigo. Esa que siempre le dedicaba cuando algún chiste malintencionado nacía entre sus esporádicas charlas sobre cualquier cosa, y es que ese también era el problema de Peter, encontraba fascinante la capacidad que Tony tenía de encantarlo con conversaciones sobre nada en específico.

—Iba a preguntar si podías guardar un secreto, pero recordando que pareces tumba con estas bellezas, diría que si...asi que te lo diré: le llevo un ramo a cada una de mis novias. — confesó con la seriedad que pocas veces mostraba. El joven dibujó una mueca torcida que a los ojos de cualquier persona era un intento burdo de sonrisa, aquel gesto incomodó a Tony y le acuchilló con la culpa de su broma, Peter se limitó a un comentario simple, lleno de dolor, y nada sincero sobre lo increíble que era eso. —Es broma niño, la verdad es que no tengo "novias" dispersas por el mundo, pongo las flores en casi cualquier parte donde pueda verlas.

—¿De verdad?

—Si, de hecho justo hoy tenía una reunión y pretendía llevar este para la sala juntas, pero algunos de los asistentes no pudieron llegar, así que terminarán en mi casa...otra vez.

—Me alegra mucho saber que le gusten tanto, realmente son perfectas para usted. —y vaya que eran para él. Solo para él.

—¿Te digo algo ridículo? —Peter asintió ansioso de volverse confidente de algo que sospechaba sería íntimo y ahora compartido como un secreto mutuo —a veces creo que son solo para mi. Lo sé, es ridículo pero…

—¡No! —dijo Peter elevando la voz, atrayendo la atención de Tony y sin notarlo, también la de Loki —no es para nada ridículo, quiero decir, las flores son un lenguaje universal. A través de la historia, cada flor ha ido adquiriendo un significado único para cada persona y a su vez, este propósito se fue popularizando, lo que se olvida con frecuencia es para quien significó algo.

—Pero imagino que este especie ya tiene un significado ¿cuál es su historia? Nunca me la has querido contar.

—Una no muy larga pero sí algo triste.

—Tengo tiempo, recuerda que cancelaron mi reunión.

—De hecho, señor Stark —interrumpió Loki desde la puerta que llevaba al fondo de la florería, mirando con un total desagrado a Tony, quien no pasó por desapercibida la hostilidad del moreno.— Peter y yo estábamos planeando ir a comer.

—Oh, es cierto. Loki te presento al señor Stark, señor Stark, él el Loki.

Tony extendió su mano en cordialidad buscando un saludo clásico entre dos desconocidos, Loki miró con cierta molestia su ofrenda y la ignoró fríamente. No tenía ni la más mínima intención de tocar al sujeto que le estaba arrebatando le de todas las maneras posibles a Peter, y que andaba por ahí, sin pena y sin saber que era el culpable de que el mundo se quedara sin ese chico, de que él se quedara sin su maldito único amigo.

No, Loki quería molerlo a golpes, hacerle derramar la misma cantidad de sangre que Peter había perdido.. y quizá un poco más a compensación de todo lo que la certeza de la muerte ocasiona. De todo lo que el dolor e impotencia destroza a su paso por la vida.

Cuánto lo odiaba, lo odiaba tanto…pero Peter le amaba, y eso le bastó para únicamente convertirse en antipático frente a Tony, y no en su maldito enemigo.

—Si ya terminaste, ¿podríamos irnos? Aquí algo definitivamente apesta — soltó Loki sin atisbo de modalidad o intención de no sonar grosero. Era en definitiva su intención.

Tony entendió a la perfección, bajó su mano y con ella, su intento de ser amable. Si algo le gustaba, era cerrarle la boca a los que le jodian, o en este específico caso, de fastidiarlos hasta el cansancio. Era un terrible aspecto de su personalidad, pero totalmente irreparable.

—¿Les molestaría si me les uno? Ahora que lo pienso tampoco he comido, y en serio me gustaría oír sobre esa historia. —Loki abrió los ojos, su trato había sido un perfecto ejemplo de grosería y no desaprovechó la oportunidad para dar señales nada sutiles de que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Eso debía ser suficiente para que cualquier persona se enterara que no era bien recibido.

—Para nada, estaríamos encantados ¿Verdad Loki? —ganó Peter inmensamente feliz con la sonrisa perfecta en su rostro, y ese brillo que podría comerse al mundo en sus ojos, Loki no podía hacer nada contra eso, no contra Peter.

—Sí —contestó desganado. A simple vista, Tony dedujo que el moreno estaba interesado en el menor, ¿de qué manera? no estaba del todo seguro —estaríamos encantados.

—Se dice que la primera vez que aparecieron fue cuando la diosa del amor se enamoró de un mortal. Intentaba cortejarlo de todas las maneras, primero, intentó seducirlo con su cuerpo, siendo una diosa no es muy difícil imaginar que era realmente hermosa, pero el mortal no cayó perdido por ella. Entonces, le concedió riquezas y fama, pero ni así logró obtener el corazón del hombre

Intentó por mucho tiempo, pero cada uno de sus esfuerzos terminaban de la misma manera. A sabiendas que la diosa no se daría por vencida, su hermano, el dios de la muerte, decidió eliminar al mortal y acabar con todo ese sufrimiento innecesario. Sin embargo, la diosa no era egoísta, conocía bien las razones de su rechazo: el mortal amaba a otra mujer y ella, mejor que nadie, conocía lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser el amor, por desgracia, el dios de la muerte era el doble de fuerte y poderoso que ella.

—No fui a la escuela precisamente para evitar esta clases de historias —cortó el moreno levantando su taza de café.

Peter rio haciendo eco en el lugar casi vacío con el sonido de una carcajada honesta, suave, y profunda.

—Lo siento, pero enserio es muy interesante, escucha, la diosa al ver que la vida de su amor mortal estaba en peligro decidió ocultarlo de su hermano bajo el aroma de una de las flores de los jardines santos, que según se decía eran flores que los dioses guardaban celosamente de los humanos. Así fue como se mantuvo su amor secreto.

—¿Y qué pasó? —preguntó Tony cautivado por la pasión con la que Peter narraba la historia y en menor medida, por la historia en sí.

—Bueno, el mortal nunca amó a la diosa, y al pasar de los años el aroma de las flores se fue dispersado hasta que bajo el yugo del dios la muerte, el hombre murió dejando a la diosa con un incontenible amor no correspondido. Eso tarde o temprano afecta, incluso a los inmortales. La historia dice que al ser la diosa del amor, ésta no podía mantener al sentimiento encerrado en su cuerpo, así que a través de muchas vidas, su amor se fue transformando en lo que más le recordaba al mortal: la flor de los jardines santos. — Tony, por completo hipnotizado con la voz y expresión de Peter, y mientras Loki simulaba que no escuchaba; se prestaron por primera vez, una mirada confundida. Una mirada que el más joven disfrutó demasiado. —literalmente, su amor se convirtió en flor. De su cuerpo brotaban estas hermosas flores que nacían del amor y morían en el rechazo, crecían en su piel y cabellos y jamás dejaban ninguna semilla o manera de cultivarla en terrenos mortales. Así que a veces sencillamente aparecían esparcidas en algún lugar, a veces abundaban por temporada y en otras tantas desaparecían por siglos.

—Hanahaki —concluyó Loki como si la palabra fuera hiel reventada en su boca. Miró a Peter y este le devolvió la complicidad del secreto que compartían. — hoy se le conoce como la enfermedad de las flores. Básicamente cuando te enamoras de algún imbécil que no te ama, te mueres ahogado en flores…aunque algunos son tan malditamente masoquistas que le encuentran un uso más...interesante, ¿verdad, Peter?

—¿Uso más interesante, a qué te refieres?

—Bueno, Stark —contestó el moreno haciendo énfasis en el nombre al que no le agregó ninguna clase respeto, siendo que Tony ya había decidido tutearlo —Peter tiene la creencia que las flores que nacen de la enfermedad deben ser dadas a quien las inspira. Como una especie de declaración romántica, pero si me lo preguntas, yo creo que esa es una estupidez.

Tony pensó unos segundos, luego se concentró en los azules y temerosos ojos de Peter que parecían estar entre el campo de la molestia y una espera anhelada de algo.

—Esa tal vez sea una triste historia, pero el amor nunca es un regalo melancólico, así que quizá solo los que han amado podrían entender la moraleja de todo esto.

—No es un regalo melancólico —se unió Peter — es la certeza de que el amor existe, sea o no correspondido.

—Es la certeza de que vas a morir por alguien que no te ama Peter —sentenció Loki con una ira que tan rápido como se hizo presente, también desapareció aplastada y sustituida por una tristeza pesadamente cruel —y de que vas a dejar solos a los que sí lo hacemos o hacen. Lo que sea.

—Loki —llamó el chico, pero el azabache solo negó restándole importancia a lo que había dicho.

—La muerte siempre es la única cosa inevitable, incluso la idea de que la vida es superior al deceso es muy poco real. Y está bien, yo creo no siempre podemos elegir la vida, pero a veces, sí tenemos la capacidad de elegir nuestra muerte — Loki rodó los ojos y en su visión periférica la imagen de Peter totalmente embobado por Tony le carcomió el corazón. Lo peor era que Tony, de cierta manera, incitaba en su amigo aquellos letales sentimientos. Y ahí lo pensó.

Si para el hanahaki la condición era el amor unilateral, entonces lo único que necesitaba era que el insufrible Stark se enamorara del adorable y un poco estúpido Peter Parker.

Un plan simple hasta que la primera complicación salió como vómito verbal de la repulsiva boca del empresario.

—Mi prometida dice que… — y ahí dejó de escucharlo. Estaba más indignado que ocupado; ¿su prometida dice? ¡A la mierda su novia!, él debía enamorarse de Peter, Peter su mejor amigo, Peter que estaba condenado a muerte por amar a ese sujeto que tan quitado de la pena hablaba de su novia, de su prometida… Peter que también estaba ahí, escuchando. Lo observó como se mira a un hermano menor que se ha quedado solo en casa una noche de brujas después de ver la película de terror más horrible del mundo. — de hecho, Peter, quería hablarte sobre algo. Voy a casarme en un mes y le hablé a Pepper de ti y tus flores, está de acuerdo en que seas nuestro proveedor.

Peter sonrió ocultando en ese gesto el dolor que aquellas palabras honestas le provocaron, pero pronto, el dulce toque de la felicidad al pensar que Tony le dedicaba más segundos de los que compartían en la florería sustituyó todo lo malo. Y luego llegó la peor parte: imaginar que podría ser él quien adornara el pasillo donde una, seguramente, bella y perfecta mujer desposaría al amor de su vida.

—Si te refieres a las flores del arreglo —habló el moreno dirigiéndose a Stark rompiendo el incómodo silencio — es imposible conseguir una gran cantidad. Como te dijeron, son flores demasiado escasas, intentar conseguir más sería una tarea casi mortal, ¿no es así Pete?

—Oh, —contestó volteando el rostro a la derecha dónde fingió que algo le había llamado la atención para evitar ser descubierto con el rostro triste — eso es un poco cierto.

—¿Tan difícil?

—Imposible, Stark.

—Eso sí es decepcionante. — susurró con genuina tristeza. Y esa era también uno de los más grandes problemas de Peter: no sabía ver triste a Tony.

—Pero podría hacer una cosa: la novia es la persona más importante de ese día, la más radiante de las mujeres, puedo hacerle a tu futura esposa un ramo casi tan hermoso como seguro es ella. Por supuesto, si es que ustedes quieren.

Loki abrió los ojos incrédulo a lo que sus oídos escuchaban. ¡RIDÍCULO, SÁDICO Y MASOQUISTA PARKER!

—Sería perfecto. —afirmó Tony mientras Peter sentía que el pecho se le estrujaba, no muy consciente de saber si eran las flores germinando en sus pulmones, o si eran las ganas de llorar.

Esa noche Peter no durmió.

Y a la mañana siguiente, el rojo carmín decoraba gran parte de su playera al mismo tiempo que su suelo presumía de pétalos de la misma flor que a Tony tanto le encantaban.

Aquella era una escena que tarde o temprano sabía iba a presenciar, Peter no era un tonto ingenuo que se quedaba a rezar por un milagro para que las desgracias lo esquivaran, pero sí era un hombre optimista que siempre, siempre, se ponía de pie.

Limpió su casa como cualquier otro día, recogió todo lo que debía y en su tarea encontró un pequeño brote en forma de lágrima que se vestía con el color profundo de la sangre. Era la primera vez que un brote aparecía, y por tanto, la primera vez que no supo o no quería saber qué hacer. Guardó aquel extraño brote pensando en lo que debería hacer después con él y decidió pasar el día en su cama.

Tony no quiso pensar en Peter esa noche ni en esa mañana siguiente, pero lo cierto era que no se había esforzado por no hacerlo. No durmió en su casa, ni se trasnocho en su taller, esa noche necesitó ir a un hotel donde no hubiera ni una flor de ninguna índole.

No era un hombre que dejara pasar los detalles, y de su tarde en compañía de Peter y su extraño amigo, llegó a la conclusión de que Peter tenía Hanahaki, y de que esas flores eran el resultado de su enamoramiento.

Tony no era ninguna clase de ridículo protagonista ciego que no nota los sentimientos de alguien: Peter estaba enamorado de él.

Aunque esta conclusión no llegó hasta la madrugada, en medio del caos mental que se revolvió durante sus sueños y finalizó en una lluvia de ensangrentados pétalos cayendo en sus manos, tapando como nieve en invierno una lápida cuyo grabado iniciaba con una "P".

No hubo falta de nada más. Peter estaba muriendo y la causa era él. Lo peor era que no podía sólo pretender que no sabía nada de la situación, tampoco podía ir y decirle a Peter que ya lo sabía todo, además, estaba la tremenda sensación de culpa que le azotó en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo estúpido e insensible que había sido pedirle ser el proveedor de su boda, y lo más increíble de todo era la actitud de Peter. Sonreírle así, como si de verdad fuera un placer ser quien armara el ramo de flores de la futura esposa del hombre que amaba era irreal.

No había rastro alguno de rencor, de molestia o enojo por parte del chico, cualquiera en su sano juicio o con la más mínima parte de malicia, hubiera declinado la oferta o al menos, haberle dedicado una mirada feroz con algún insulto a él o inclusive un mal deseo a su novia, pero Peter no había hecho nada de eso, solo le regaló una genuina sonrisa de felicidad.

¿De qué otras cosas era capaz ese niño?

Y es que era también uno de los problemas de Peter Parker, que quizá pertenecía al minúsculo grupo de las personas más bondadosas del mundo y por primera vez, Tony era capaz de notarlo.

"No tiene cura" —leyó en la computadora por centésima vez en una centésima página a la que había ingresado en busca de la condición de Peter. Se sentía responsable de cargar con la situación y sus consecuencias, aunque la verdad que se negaba a admitir era que no estaba dispuesto a quitarle al mundo un ser puro y amable como lo era aquel florista. Y es que hay tantas personas malas en la vida, que resultaba tan injusto lo que le tocó a Peter.

Enamorarse de un egocéntrico, presumido, y para nada humilde sujeto como él, no era nada justo ni nada de lo que por seguro merecía.

Entonces, ¿por qué se había enamorado de él en primer lugar?

Eso era algo que no podía entender en su totalidad.

A la tarde siguiente pensó un poco sobre todo, sobre su vida, su camino, Peter y la inminente muerte de éste si no correspondía sus sentimientos.

Tony amaba a su novia, en verdad lo hacía y no conocía lo suficiente a Peter para decir que sí quiera lo consideraba un prospecto para amante, sobre el hecho de que Peter fuera un hombre no divagó en gran parte, era una persona perfectamente capaz de dar por sentado que el amor no se media en clases ni sexo, pero sí en momentos, en estadías y en ese algo que diferencia a uno entre siete mil millones.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

Y luego, después de casi un día entero de aislamiento, llegó a la conclusión de que corresponderle a Peter no era la única solución, porque siendo lógicos, si Peter no lo amara, no tendría ninguna enfermedad…por lo tanto, no tenía que morir.

¡Eso era!

Solo debía hacer que Peter no le amara.

Para Loki era fácil idear planes, vender ideas y hasta volver realidad las mentiras. Tenía un talento bien trabajado para convencer a las personas de que querían lo que no necesitaban y que necesitaban lo que no podían tener.

Y el amor, aunque jamás lo había vendido o comprado, suponía era un concepto que no estaba exento de ser comerciado.

El asunto con Peter y Stark tenía complicaciones y tiempo límite, no por la boda, eso no podría importarle menos a Loki, el reloj que le marcaba el final era la propia vida de su amigo. Pero tenía en claro que la única solución era hacer que Anthony Stark se enamorara del estúpido florista.

—Estuve pensando en el ramo de tu novia — interrumpió Peter, sacando a Tony de su propios pensamientos. Habían acordado que el empresario iría cada semana a la florería para detallar cualquier asunto de las flores, pero luego del descubrimiento de Tony, éste había optado por aparecerse en el local casi todos los días. Su plan era simple: ser un imbécil y destrozar ese amor que le profesaban, pero era muy difícil ser un patán con alguien que nunca fallaba en regalarle una sonrisa tan valiosa como era la de Peter — y no sé si tu prometida usará algo azul, si lo hace podría añadirle algún detalle para hacer juego. O incluso alguna otra cosa que ella desee, las novias casi siempre tienen una petición personal.

—No, no lo sé. — contestó sin darle más importancia —Peter, ¿por qué no tienes pareja? Eres un chico amable y hasta diría que eres galán. Me extraña que no tengas una novia o novio celandote por aquí.

Peter se enrojeció de vergüenza y más allá de todo, de alegría: Tony le había dicho que lo consideraba atractivo sin el medio de ser por obligación para agradar a alguien. Estaba tan contento por aquellas insignificantes palabras que los ojos se le iluminaron como dos luceros huérfanos en medio de la noche más oscura.

—Eso, pues no lo sé, creo que soy algo torpe con el asunto de coquetear o de notar cuando alguien lo hace. Además, la mayoría de las personas con las que hablo son mis clientes, y si vienen a una florería es mayormente para comprarle rosas a sus novias. Así que…

—Ya veo. Entonces este negocio está alejándote del mundo real. ¿Qué haces aquí atendiendo esto, desperdiciando tu potencial en simples flores? Porque siendo honesto, tampoco es un gran negocio. — dijo procurando sonar cortante, desbordando intención de herir. Ese era el propósito, pero nuevamente solo se topó con otro de los problemas de Peter Parker: ver bondad incluso en la agresión.

—Este es mi mundo, señor Stark, es uno lleno de flores y perfumes. No muchos pueden presumir de poder decir eso. —Y ahí su plan flaqueó al ver con cuánto amor Peter era capaz de recorrer el sitio y detenerse justo en su mirada— además, aquí también hay amor. Es un mundo perfecto.

Está era una de las cosas que diferenciaba a Peter Parker de las otras siete mil millones de personas en el mundo, y por primera vez Tony pudo notarlo.

—¿Todos los días? — cuestionó Loki interesado, como pocas veces, en Tony Stark — ¿y qué quiere?

—Viene a ver que todo esté bien con el ramo de su novia. Es un hombre increíble.

—Es molesto. —Peter rio siguiendo su tarea de limpieza — al menos podrías intentar enamorarlo y de paso, no sé, evitar morirte.

—Él no estaría interesado en mi, además, se ve que quiere mucho a su novia. En serio tengo ganas de conocerla.

—Eres insufrible, Parker. — le regañó con amor, distrayéndose un momento en el cristal de la puerta semi abierta, observando llegar al empresario —Y a todo esto…¿qué demonios tiene de interesante ese Tony Stark?

Peter se detuvo, recargó su mejilla en la escoba con la que aseaba el lugar y suspiró.

—No lo sé, él es como una tarde lluviosa sabes, agradable, cálida y a la vez fresca. Cuando lo miro y él me mira puedo sentirme en paz, como si mi mundo estuviera bien porque él existe. Y cuando ríe, cuando ríe nada malo puede pasar.

Loki sonrió con malicia, complacido de que su improvisado plan diera el primer avance por sí solo.

—¿Es cierto eso Stark, eres una molesta tarde lluviosa? — Peter tensó su espalda, sus brazos y todo su cuerpo se tambaleó hasta casi acabar en el suelo como si lo hubieran aventado. Aunque ciertamente, la vergüenza le azotó sin perdón. — Creo que tienes razón Pete, lo es. Trae molestos insectos —finalizó al ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la salida, no sin antes darle un insulto mental al recién llegado y a su acompañante recién llegada, que lo miraba con cautela, además de admiración por los finos rasgos de su rostro.

—Tú debes ser la prometida de esta tarde lluviosa — soltó el azabache tomando entre sus dedos la palma de la rubia y propiciando un cortez beso sobre ella — es un placer. Loki Laufeyson.

—Virginia Potts —respondió sonrojada —igualmente.

—Pepper él es un amigo de Peter y él es Peter Parker, el chico del que te he estado hablando.

—¡Peter! —saludó alegremente —Dios, casi siento que te conozco, Tony no para de hablar de ti, enserio te ama.

A Loki se le estrujó el corazón, a Tony lo torturó, y al chico se le hizo trizas, pero con cada pieza amó aún más al empresario.

—Quiero pensar que está exagerando.

—No suelo hacer eso, ese es Tony, aunque espero que no lo esté haciendo esta vez. Me dijo que tienes unos diseños preciosos que muero por ver.

—Oh claro, sí. ¿Loki, te iras? Me ayudarías muchísimo si pudieras quedarte un poco más. Tengo que cerrar en un rato y la cortina se atasca.

—Tengo un compromiso, Pete, pero, ¿Stark, podrías ayudar a Peter?

—¡Oh no! No, no es necesario, el señor Stark viene con su novia.

—No te preocupes, Peter — se unió la rubia — yo puedo irme sola, y de todas maneras los dos vamos por caminos separados, ¿verdad?

Tony asintió y Loki se fue con la travesura del día realizada.

—Pepper amó tus diseños — confesó Tony luego de despedir a la rubia y quedarse a solas con Peter mientras le ayudaba de acomodar las cosas para el cierre. — pude notarlo en sus ojos.

—Debe ser genial — susurró Peter.

—¿El qué? —cuestionó interesado sorprendiendo al menor de haberlo dicho en voz alta —¿qué debe ser genial?

—Notar algo tan sutil como eso en la mirada del otro. Debe ser genial.

—¿Cielos, cómo haces eso? Digo, en serio pareces un unicornio.

—¿Disculpe?

—Un unicornio, ya sabes, algo fantasioso.

—Mis tíos eran las dos personas más enamoradas que he conocido, recuerdo que cuando estaban preocupados se daban una mirada mutua con la que parecían entenderse. También lo hacían con cualquier otro sentir...ellos me hicieron creer que el amor era algo real y que por encima de todo, el amor era ser feliz por el otro. Supongo que también me hicieron ser un poco fantasioso.

—Me refería a precisamente esto, a ver todo tan colorido, siempre algo bueno. Es difícil creer que alguien puede ser así por naturaleza. Yo ni en sueños podría ser tan... tú.

—A mi gusta que usted sea usted, así tal cual. — declaró el joven con total honestidad y sin considerar inyectarle segundas intenciones amorosas. Era la nada más y nada menos que la verdad; le gustaba todo de Tony, aún antes de enamorarse de él le gustaba todo.

A Tony lo tomó desprevenido, y por instinto pensó que la frase poseía un segundo significado más romántico, pero no le fue incómodo como las primeras veces después de saber de la condición de Peter, en ese instante, solo pudo sonreír.

¿Cómo era posible que nadie estuviera detrás de esta persona? Porque a mucha conciencia, Tony estaba convencido de que Peter era diferente a cualquier otro ser humano en el mundo.

Y es que ese era también uno de los problemas de Peter Parker: se ganaba a las personas sin siquiera intentarlo, y por primera vez, Tony se sintió bien de gustarle a alguien como ese chico.

Después de ese día, la florería no abrió por tres días seguidos, y por tres días consecutivos Tony pensó en Peter y en todo lo que había aprendido de él.

Loki suponía lo peor.

No lo esperaba por la sencilla razón de que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar que su amigo se moriría ese día, ni ningún otro; pero con cada ataque que Peter sufría, la posibilidad se volvía más real.

Llevaba casi tres días vomitando pétalos escarchados de rojo, como si un sarcástico artista cruel y sádico hubiese salpicado tinta en sus lienzos para embellecerlos con el toque de la muerte.

Tuvo también mucha fiebre que no cedía ante ningún medicamento, ni antibiótico. Todo se resumía en la capacidad de Peter para salir adelante por su propia cuenta.

Loki sólo podía volverse un espectador que servía de nada, salvo para limpiar del suelo los trozos de vida que se le escapaban a Peter en cada ataque, solo podía recoger lo que iba quedándole de su único maldito amigo.

Sé quedó con él todo el tiempo, le vio llorar por el dolor acumulándose en el pecho, le vio desgarrarse la garganta con alguna diminuta espina sin rosa, y le vio perder la cordura en los momentos de desesperación en los que el aire se le cortaba por la acumulación de flores en su cuerpo y lo único que aligeraba la tortura era distraerse con otro dolor como el que producía sujetarse el cabello casi con rabia y un mayor anhelo de alivio.

Loki casi se vuelve tan loco.

El último día no hubieron más ataques, pero esta vez, hallaron más respuestas que preguntas: Peter moriría muy pronto.

Y la boda estaba a dos semanas.

—Está enamorado de ti— le dijo Pepper a Tony mientras cenaban en un lujoso restaurante de la ciudad — cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se daría cuenta. Te mira como te miro yo. Pero eso ya lo sabías, ¿cierto?

—Lo sospechaba.

—¿Y porque sigues yendo a su negocio? Es más, ¿por qué le pediste que hiciera mi ramo? Tony, eso es horrible hasta para ti. Pobre chico, no imagino lo que debe estar sufriendo. — en efecto, no lo imaginaba. Nadie lo hacía.

—Se lo pedí antes de saber que…

—Que está enamorado de ti. Pero eso no responde mi otra pregunta ¿por qué sigues viéndolo? Eso podría confundirlo.

—Creeme, Peter sabe mejor que nadie que no correspondo su sentimientos.

—Saberlo no limita las ilusiones, Tony. Y a veces eso es peor que el mismo rechazo.

—No puedo explicartelo pero, no puedo solo desaparecer de su vida ahora que somos amigos. Él cree que no sé nada, por eso es tan natural conmigo y Pepper, te prometo que un día te lo explicaré todo, pero por favor no me cuestiones por ahora.

—No lo haré, y no creas que estoy celosa de que pases más tiempo con él que planeando nuestra boda, o que incluso ahora también terminemos hablando de ese chico…solo, quiero una cena con mi novio, hablar de cosas que no seas flores, personas especiales, tardes lluviosas o café. —Tony rio.

—¿Cuando he hablado de lluvia?

—Casi todos los días desde hace una semana…hasta pareciera un hombre romántico cuando hablas así. Nunca lo habías hecho. Creo que estar a unos días de la boda te ha convertido en un cursi.

No, no era la boda.

Estaba empeorando con el pasar de las horas y los días, ya casi no podía comer sin tener un ataque, pero aún tenía un trabajo por terminar: aquel ramo de ensueño para Tony.

Le hacía falta un broche para un detalle y recordó que tenía uno en aquel cajón de la estancia, allí donde había guardado y olvidado el extraño brote de flor. Pero ya no era solo una pequeña gota rojiza, parecía haber estado floreciendo de a poco. Ese brote crecía a la misma velocidad con la que él moría.

Tomó una pequeña maceta con tierra y sembró en ella aquella cosa, luego continuó su trabajo hasta la madrugada porque sólo faltaban cinco días para la boda.

—Peter se siente indispuesto y de hecho, me pidió que te entregara el ramo el día antes de la boda. Tiene asuntos que resolver.

—¿Dónde está? Iré a verle.

—Si hubiera algo que pudieses hacer, creeme que ya te hubiese obligado a hacerlo, pero resultas tan inútil como yo.

—Necesito verlo.

—¡No, no necesitas nada de ese chico! —gritó con furia. — Aunque no lo creas, ese imbécil ya te dio lo que podía darte.

—Loki

—Dejalo Stark. Jamás lo entenderías.

—Sé que tiene Hanahaki — confesó desviando la mirada de aquellas esmeraldas críticas — y sé que es por mi culpa.

—Entonces, si lo entiendes, entiendes que lejos de hacerle un bien, sólo aceleras su muerte. Eres el veneno de Peter, porque claramente la cura nunca lo serás.

—Por favor, necesito verlo. — le rogó con

Y lo supo, Loki era tan bueno ideando planes, como siendo perceptivo con las personas aún cuando esas personas no eran honestos consigo mismas.

—¿Y para qué? ¿Vas a decirle que también lo amas? —Loki lo miró desafiante pero ni así obtuvo más que una mirada avergonzada — si no son esas palabras ninguna otra merece la pena. Ninguna otra sirve, ni tuya ni de nadie más. Se acabó el tiempo.

—Es solo que no puedo dejar esto así. Él no puede morir solo porque yo no…

—Y dicen que yo soy el narcisista —refutó con sarcasmo —Peter no va a morir solo porque no le ames, él va a morir porque te ama demasiado. Siempre el buen Peter, ¿no? dando más de lo que recibe. Te aconsejo venir el viernes por el ramo y desaparecer del resto de la vida de mi amigo.

—Esa no es decisión tuya, de hecho, nada de esto lo es.

—Es mi mejor amigo, y quien va a perderlo soy yo. Tú vas a casarte y a continuar como si nada, tendrás hijos horribles y vivirás lo que tengas que vivir y tal vez, de vez en cuando, pienses en el chico de la florería, en su sonrisa, en lo ridículo que se veía con su delantal diciendo "buenos días" a todo aquel que pasara por el diminuto local de la quinta avenida. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, te acuerdes de que su nombre era Peter y de que vendía flores, pero ya no podrás ver su rostro en tu memoria, ni recordarás a detalle sus ojos de cachorro, o su cabello café...él se volverá un "quizá" porque nunca tendrá nada más en tu vida. Vas a tener una buena vida, Stark.

—No quiero eso.

—¿Y que quieres? ¿Disculparte? ¿Regañarlo por haberse enamorado de ti? ¡Oh! Ya sé, quieres exhumar culpas.

—Quiero decirle que…

—No te debe nada, ni siquiera un perdón.

—Lo sé, pero yo si. No quiero saber que ya no hay un Peter Benjamin Parker en el mundo que ande repartiendo alegría con su sonrisa, que pretenda no querer la última pieza de la pizza o de cualquier cosa que se esté repartiendo para que otro la tome porque está más preocupado de que otro sea feliz. Y por todos los cielos, no quiero vivir en un mundo sin él.

—Eso parece una confesión, Stark, ¿en serio no estás enamorado de Peter?

—Necesito verlo.

Loki dudó, o fingió hacerlo, luego escribió en un pedazo de papel la dirección de su amigo.

—Con una condición —dijo retirando del alcance de Tony la información. — besalo.

—¿Qué?

—Si fuera por mi te obligaría a acostarte con él esperando a que al menos el sexo contigo le pareciera brutal, y morir le valiera la pena, pero conociéndolo se pondría muy molesto. Así que si no es eso, entonces al menos que puede decir que te besó y no sonar tan ridículo cuando cuente que amó tanto alguien que nunca besó. Así soy yo, cuidando siempre del ridículo a Peter.

—Voy a casarme.

—Ya lo sé.

—No puedo hacerle eso a Pepper.

—No tienes que decirle. ¿Ya le has ocultado otras cosas no?

—¿Solo un beso?

—Solo uno pequeño si así lo quieres. Peter no es avaricioso. — completó ondeando el papel como bandera de paz y tregua. Tony tragó saliva y se lo arrebató con fuerza ocasionando en el de ojos esmeraldas una sonrisa de victoria mientras el empresario se marchaba del lugar. —pero no estoy seguro de cuán avaricioso seas tú.

La puerta no era precisamente la más ruda del vecindario, tenía un desgastado color azul plasmado en casi toda la manera y en la parte superior una (añadir) a la que Tony parecía alérgico.

Loki tenía razón, no había nada que su presencia ahí pudiera cambiar, ¿entonces por qué no se iba? ¿Por qué estaba ahí en primera instancia? ¿Por qué le estaba importando tanto Peter?

Por supuesto que la culpa lo asustaba, pero también tenía en claro que no había sido algo que hubiera planeado con saña.

Si entraba por esa puerta, iba a besar a Peter, lo había prometido, ¿o no?

No, no lo había hecho. Podía sólo no hacerlo.

Y si lo hacía ¿qué le diría a Pepper? Bueno, eso no era importante para él en ese momento.

En ese momento solo era Peter bajo el pórtico de su casa, sorprendido y desarreglado, en fachas de un fin de semana eterno al que Tony sintió celos por no haber sido invitado, y ojos brillantes, siempre brillantes.

—¿Señor Stark? —le llamó el florista sin obtener respuesta, lo que convirtió a Peter en un manojo de nervios que no hacía pausas al hablar —¿qué está haciendo aquí? Le dije a Loki que le dijera que el ramo se entregaría un día antes yo no me he estado siendo bien así que por eso no lo he visto pero supuse que estaba bien. Lamento mucho si eso lo molestó no era mi intención en serio sé que es un día muy importante para usted y no quería verle todo ojeroso ¡cierto¡ ahora que lo menciona no lo he felicitado apropiadamente por su boda pero es que no es porque no esté contento por usted la verdad es que no he tenido mucho tiempo. —siguió hablando y agitando los manos como estuviera de clamando por primera vez algún poema poco coherente, pero no fue hasta que sintió una presión en su pecho y en su espalda que guardó silencio. No era la clase de presión dolorosa que llegaba con los ataques o con cualquier clase de malestar, no, era una tensión suave, reconfortante. Era Tony abrazandolo, colocando su mentón en ese espacio entre el hombro y el cuello, que pareciera perfectamente diseñado para acunar su rostro. Eran sus brazos tomándolo como si lo hubiese extrañado mil años.

Peter estaba ahogándose y por primera vez no era a causa del Hanahaki.

—Sigues aquí —afirmó el mayor para si mismo en un intento de convencerse que aún tenía tiempo, que no se le había acabado como Loki le hizo creer. —Sigues aquí —repitió aumentando la fuerza de su abrazo y con ello, desatando otro de los ataques de Peter.

Primero llegaba la sensación de impotencia por no poder evitar el toser, eso era lo que iniciaba el dolor. Luego venía la asfixia, la imposibilidad de tomar o sacar aire porque sus pulmones ya no eran de él, estaban en su cuerpo pero no se sentían suyos, esto inevitablemente doblegaba a Peter, todo el tiempo, durante cada ataque terminaba poniéndolo de rodillas en el suelo, como si entregar la vida no fuera un pago suficiente, la enfermedad exigía rendición. Y al final del primer fracaso por contener las flores aparecía la sangre. Jamás era mucha, a penas unas gotas visibles y que por supuesto eran tomadas con menor importancia al presenciar la cantidad de pétalos que había arrojado. La sangre y el silencio casi siempre eran lo único que no resultaba extraño de todo eso.

Tony no huyó pero tampoco se sintió culpable y es que ahí, a la misma altura de la frente de Peter, sin darse cuenta del momento preciso en que se arrodilló para acompañarlo...supo que no merecía que ese chico lo amara a ese nivel, sobretodo, porque él no se creía capaz de amarlo igual.

¿Amarlo igual?

¿Eso significaba que ya estaba en el mismo territorio que él? ¿Amor?

—Lo… — intentó hablar siendo callado por otra clase de presión que ya no ocasionaba aflicción alguna, por el contrario, otorgaba consuelo e irrealidad. La presión nacía y moría en sus labios que por culpa de los días anteriores estaban resecos, aún así el contacto le vigorizaba como un shot de cafeína pura, como una dosis de adrenalina que le permitió ser consciente de lo que estaba pasando y luego, su sistema invitó a la serotonina para hacer a un lado toda la tristeza que llegó a sentir en cualquier momento de su vida y que aún se hacía presente en algún recuerdo o cicatriz; finalmente la dopamina se adueñó de todo lo que era y podía ser para convertirlo en absoluta felicidad y placer, después de todo, Tony Stark estaba besándolo y no, no era uno de sus muy seguidos sueños.

Fue ligero, con poco avance pero inimaginable profundidad en las almas de esos dos.

—Lo siento — confesó Tony sin alejarse demasiado de Peter — pero tenía que hacerlo. —continuó hablando con los dos manteniéndose en el suelo, limitando cualquier movimiento para no romper lo que sea que estuvieran creando — tenía que verte y saber que estabas bien porque por alguna razón no tolero la idea de que estés mal Peter, por cualquier cosa, por mi, por si tienes frío, por si tienes hambre o por si viste una película dramática y quieras llorar solo…ya no puedo dormir sin soñarte o verte sin hablarte. Ya no puedo mentirme sobre ti.

—¿Qué es lo que…?

—Estoy enamorado de ti. —soltó como si hubiese retenido las palabras por demasiado tiempo, o como si de golpe hubiesen aparecido en su boca. De cualquier manera, se sentía mejor ahora que lo había dicho, ahora que lo sabía con certeza —estoy enamorado de ti.

Peter no dijo nada, solo lloró. En sus hombros sintió la ligereza del viento llevándose el peso de un amor que lo había condenado a un solo destino.

Ahora todo había cambiado.

Y la boda era en tres días.

—¿Te besó? ¿En serio? Hay que ver que es un hombre aprovechado —juzgo Loki al oír de la propia boca de Peter lo que había pasado apenas unas horas antes. —¿y que te dijo luego de profanar tu virginal boca de niño tonto?

—Pues de hecho yo me asusté así que corrí y luego me encerré en la casa. Creo que él tocó la puerta un par de veces ¡pero estaba en shock! ¡Me siento un idiota, Loki! ¿Qué crees que hubiera sido lo mejor? ¿Qué le habrías dicho tú? ¡ME DIJO QUE ESTÁ ENAMORADO DE MI! —Loki rio como un niño saliendose con la suya.

—Lo habría apuñalado y así los dos moriríamos juntos, como Romeo y Julieta.

—Eres muy raro, lo dices tan seriamente que cualquiera podría decir que lo dices en serio.

—Lo decía en serio.

—Loki, ayúdame, ¿no ves que estoy hecho un lio?

—Lo único que veo es que no te estás muriendo.

—Se va a casar.

—Eso no cambia el hecho de que te ama.

—Ni tampoco que no se casará. Además, aunque estoy feliz, me siento mal por la señorita Potts, es una gran mujer.

—Esto es digno de celebrarse, Peter el bueno Parker se siente victorioso por ganar el amor de un hombre comprometido. Ya leído ver porque me agradas.

—No es así, me siento mal porque no sé cómo pasó esto. Nunca quise entrometerme entre ellos.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, tú no te metiste en nada…yo por otra parte.

—¡Loki! ¿Qué fue lo que…?

—Nada en especial, sugerí cosas, empuje otras… pero tú mejor que nadie sabes que enamorar a alguien no es algo que se planee. Stark solo terminó mirándote y dándose cuenta por si solo que le gustabas. Aunque si quieres darme las gracias, no me molesto.

—¿Qué debo hacer?

—¿Quieres que te diga lo que quieres escuchar o lo que en verdad creo que deberías hacer?

—Me siento como si estuviera apunto de morir ahogado en una nube, necesito un poco de tu rara actitud realista.

—Ve por él...literalmente vomitabas flores y estabas por morir porque él no te amaba, hoy te dijo que si lo hace. Eso es lo más real que te puedo decir. No es un capricho, tú eres la prueba de que es amor y eso no puede valer menos que una boda. Ve por él.

—No puedo en engañarte, eres la única persona a la que no puedo engañar.

—Tony, no puedo decir que lo entiendo, tampoco que no estoy molesta. No puedo, no ahora.

—Lo sé, pero mereces saber lo que pasa.

—¿Eso significa que ya no me amas?

—Te amo, Pepper, fuiste la única persona que vio a alguien decente en mi, es solo que…

—Le amas más a él. —Tony pensó unos segundos, Pepper no le estaba preguntando si aquello era verdad, ella literalmente lo confirmaba. Y no existía un mundo alterno, o alguna elección suprema de palabras con las que pudiera decirle que no era así. No podía.

—Le amo más a él.

El tono de notificación sonó a las tres y media de la madrugada, Peter no pudo conciliar el sueño y aquella luz parpadeante en su celular le sirvió como distracción a sus miles de pensamientos que, lejos de aclarar su mente, la volvían un torbellino. El nombre en su pantalla le sacó una sonrisa; era su mejor amigo.

"En México hay un lugar dónde podrían escapar o coger todo el día sin que tengan que preocuparse porque los escuchen."

"¿De qué estás hablando? Te equivocaste de número y ¿por qué sabes esas cosas?"

"No, eres lo que no saben los periodistas: la razón por la que la boda de Tony Stark se canceló. Y bueno, sé esas cosas porque son conocimientos básicos que todos deberían saber"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Conocer lugares geniales para tener sexo"

"¡Eso no! ¡Lo otro!"

"¡Ah! No se va a casar. Es oficial, está en todos los noticieros"

Peter no contestó más, se puso de pie y caminó hacia el cuarto donde había pasado horas creando el ramo para la boda de Tony. Ahí estaba, oculto completamente entre la oscuridad de la habitación, sin un solo destello de luz al que estaba tan acostumbrado proveniente de sus flores. Ya no había nada.

Encendió las luces y descubrió que el ramo estaba marchito. Las hojas que un día fueron hermosas ya no brillaban con elegancia ni armonía, eran un conjunto de pétalos grises y cafés dejando a rastras su vitalidad. Y así, todas las que provinieron de su amor fallido.

De repente un aroma suave pero impactante inundó su nariz, era como el primer abrir de una coqueta Fresia, el madurar de una rosa combinado con la seductora fragancia de una gardenia presumida. Se dejó guiar por la intensidad del perfume hasta que éste lo llevó a su pequeño brote. Había florecido por completo en un tono iluminado de violeta, y entonces llamaron a la puerta.

Era Tony.


	2. Epílogo

Los primeros roces que nacían de la descarada intención de tocarse para saber que estaban ahí, y que sobretodo, estaban juntos, pasaron con lentitud.

No era que se hubiesen acostumbrado pronto, era precisamente el efecto contrario; cada toque, lejos de minimizar la electricidad parecía aumentarla.

Los besos robados y algunos tan buscados como necesarios se volvieron los pasos de una aventura que rompía cualquier indicio de rutina a lo largo de los meses que rápidamente se volvieron el primer año.

La intensidad de su cada vez más explorada sed de sentirse, les condujo por senderos que caminaron tomados de las manos, mirándose a los ojos y hundiéndose en la piel del otro. Creando infusiones de sudor y aliento en cuanto la oportunidad aparecía y la cordura se iba.

Aprendieron a conocer sus sonidos demandantes, sus miradas de exigencia que gustosos satisfacían en el lecho de su cama, o como juego previo en un atrevido desliz de poca moralidad detrás de la puerta a sabiendas de que pudieran descubrirlos. Tony tenía esa capacidad de hacerle pecar con encanto, pero pese a eso, Peter no sentía el mínimo de arrepentimiento.

También aprendieron a seducirse sin el contacto, a desearse a través de la distancia o de los mensajes, a esperarse con paciencia y devorarse cual leones hambrientos.

Eran tan perfectas sus almas que se destruian entre la pasión, la lujuria, la espera. Se rompían y armaban porque de eso se trataba todo, de ser lo que eran y terminar siendo más.

Hacían y deshacían el amor a su conveniencia, se cobraban con intereses el angustioso miedo del pasado y los réditos jamás cedían. Hablaban por horas hasta quedarse dormidos, exhaustos de navegar en el otro, reían descontrolados e iban por las calles contagiando a quien los viera, ignorando a los que les juzgaban.

En algún momento también lloraban, a veces por separado pero nunca solos. Ya nunca solos.

Y dormían, dormían satisfechos de todo y consigo mismos porque se sabían felices.

La única cosa que Peter le ocultaba a Tony era aquella flor que la noche en que su enfermedad lo abandonó como un antiguo rival al que después de pasar por lo peor de la vida, se despide con honor y respeto dejando lo único que puede dejar en las circunstancias: una ofrenda a su vencedor.

Y durante ese año, aquella flor no perdió ni un solo de sus pétalos, sin embargo, si desprendió más brotes que no tardaron en florecer.

—Nunca te dije que según la leyenda, todas las flores del mundo fueron producto del amor, ¿verdad?

—¿En serio?

—Sí, cada especie es una historia de amor. Y cada flor de esta especie es un "te amo" — Para inicios de su primer aniversario, Peter tenía más de un millar de flores sembradas en un vivero que serían el regalo perfecto para Tony...y que sin saberlo, serían los arreglos para su boda, porque Tony le propondría matrimonio ese mismo día. —hasta ahora, esto significa que te amo tres mil.


End file.
